Monovia
Monovia is a fictional island in EDU. It is located between Maine and Nova Scotia. The capital of Monovia is ?. As of today, it has a population of about 300,000. Language: English History Crime Rate * In ?, there is a low crime rate with less crimes and rare shootings. Climate * Always sunny, sometimes cloudy, sometimes hot temps, and mostly, hurricanes can hit the area in hurricane season according to the National Hurricane/Weather Center. Geography * In 1980, population reached 90,000. * In 2010, population reached 300,000. It will reach 400,000 in August 2016. Major Roads There are ways to get to the USA from Monovia. There is a port that takes you to the USA so people have to drive there for $2.99 ROBUX/DOLLARS. The port is located at the end of the westbound Monovia Freeway Route 57. The second port is located at Monovia Route 52. It takes you to Canada. It is located in the northern end of Monovia and the ride costs $4.99 ROBUX/DOLLARS. There is an airport called the Monovia International Airport which is located at the end of eastbound Monovia Freeway Route 57. The flights take you to Hawaii, Europe, Asia, Australia, etc. Planes like United Airlines, American Airlines, Southwest Airlines, Delta Airlines, Alaskan Airlines, Air Canada, Aer Lingus, Eva Air, Malaysia Airlines, Air France, Hawaiian Airlines, JetBlue Airlines, Virgin Airlines, etc. are present. Notable People * Jeff Sparto and his family Riots * The 1964 Monovia Riots started as the Greg Sparto (Jeff's dad) trial. When the verdicts were announced, the riotings began. It ends with the rioters killed by the Monovia Army National Guardsmen. For more information, see here: 2016 Monovia Riots. * The riot began on May 14th, 2016 when DrivingGuy4402 got banned from the Ultimate Driving games and the verdicts announced for the trial of the 2 aquitted officers who were arrested and fired for excessive force on a suspect after the burglary of Feburary 2016 causing a public outrage. Massive rioting began, all news stations broke in for the riots, There were killings, lootings, arsons, stabbings, rocks, various objects, angry protesters, holding signs, beatings, carjackings, fistfights, firefights, and gunfights. When DrivingGuy4402 was kicked from EDU, more people joined the rioting. There were 300 riots in the beginning, 40 more rioters joined in on the day DrivingGuy4402 was kicked from EDU. This results in 110 deaths and 605 injuries. All ports were closed during the riots, people leave the area without needing to pay because it was a mandatory evacuation. There were widespread lootings that happened during riots. 10 more rioters joined in when random people vandalized the wiki on May 22, and May 23, 2016. Some rioters were killed and arrested by police. There were 350 riots in total. 40 riots were killed, 310 were arrested as well. The rioting ended when the Monovia Army National Guard was called in to stop the rioting on May 24, 2016 at 1:00 pm Eastern Time. This riot had less deaths and injuries than the 2016 Newburg Riots. In Roblox * It is unknown when this game will come but it would come in late 2016 or early 2017. Trivia * The start of the 2016 Monovia Riots is similar to the 1992 L.A riots. The differences were that the 1992 riots started as a reaction to the acquittal of 4 police officers on trial for the beating of Rodney King while 2016 Monovia Riots started as a reaction to DrivingGuy4402 being banned from the UD games and the trial of 2 acquitted officers for the beating of a burglar. It is assumed that the burglar was beaten several times.